


Emergancy

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Basically everone is here, But I am not, F/M, Hurt Harbor, I should be ashamed of myself for posting this ON dec 7th, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Port Angst, Reincarnation, Unforseen side effects of Reincarnation, even if they aren't mentioned, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Totsuka didn't think they had anything to worry about in this life since things were so very obviously different. So there really wasn't anything to worry about when December the 7th rolled around on the year he turned 22 now was there?He was wrong.
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Totsuka Tatara, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Emergancy

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From SJ we have: Emergency

Totsuka didn't think they had anything worry about. Nothing was the same as before. Yes they still had their memories from their last lives but that was about the only thing that seemed to be the same other than how the first few years of their lives being roughly the same. Fushimi had immediately started researching if the slates were a thing in this life or not once he had regained all of his memories and was settled into the Munakata household all those years ago. He hadn't found anything on the Slates or on the Weismann siblings at that time. But he did find Klaudia and Yashiro Isana along with Hieda Tōru, Kokujouji Daikaku and Yatogami Kuroh. Fushimi had theorized that the Weismann siblings and the former Gold King were reborn later to be more comfortable and to be together the way they should have been before and to be with who they saw as their family. Which Totsuka had teased the younger for saying. Teasing that he had gone soft while living with the Munakata’s… which he was then promptly ignored by Fushimi as if he wasn't even there for a good week before Reisi was able to convince the other to stop.   
  
Still Totsuka didn't think they had anything to worry about in this life since things were so very obviously different. So there really wasn't anything to worry about when December the 7th rolled around on the year he turned 22 now was there?  
  
He was wrong.   
  
None of them had wanted to go out that day. Well Totsuka did because he didn't want a date from the past to affect their life **now**. He was quickly convinced otherwise with kisses and promises of his favorite meals and whatever else he wanted that day if he would just stay at home with them. Course he only wanted his two most important people with him. Munakata that morning had made his favorite breakfast while the younger of the three slept in bed with Mikoto only waking when Reisi had kissed him awake to come eat and play a game of Totsuka's choosing. Mikoto stayed asleep until lunch at which time it took both Munakata and Totsuka to wake him to eat. After that it was cuddling with them both on the couch and watching some cheesy movie that Mikoto napped through half of and Munakata made poorly concealed rude comments throughout. Which Totsuka had said he had spent too much time with Fushimi at home if he was making those kinds of comments without his usual flare. Though he only got a confused 'He doesn't even watch movies with me. Only with Yata-kun' from Reisi that had him shaking his head at his boyfriend.   
  
After dinner was when Totsuka started to have a slight headache, but he was able to ignore it in favor for falling into bed with his two wonderful boyfriends. Both of whom made sure that he could barely remember his own name for a few hours before they settled into bed to sleep.

He's not entirely sure what happened after they fell asleep sometime around 10pm but he remembered that in his dream he was with Mikoto and Kusanagi at the bar from before, listening to Kusanagi talk about some mess that Yata and Fushimi had gotten into and about the even **bigger** mess they caused to get out of the first one when he suddenly felt like he was falling and blindingly reaching for someone's hand that he could not reach.  
  
He didn't wake in their bedroom when he finally came to and he looked around in a slight panic thinking maybe he was still swimming in nothingness and trying to escape that darkness. A darkness he thought he had just left before his eyes landed on Mikoto pacing the room they were in. His hair in complete disarray from it being slept on and _being pulled at apparently,_ he thought as Mikoto ran one of his hands through his hair roughly. He could hear Reisi but couldn't see him. It sounded like he was on the phone maybe. Totsuka swallowed feeling his mouth was dry and tried sitting up some. "K-King?"   
  
Amber eyes were on him instantly and the other rushed to his side with a gruff call of 'Munakata'. He looked at Mikoto confused and then to Reisi when the other entered, a doctor in tow. "Water … Where? What happened?" He asked swallowing again to try and get rid of his dry mouth. _This is awful._ The Doctor answered him as he sent a nurse to get him some ice chips and some water telling him he was at the hospital in one of the emergency patient rooms as for his other question… He didn't like the answer to that one.  
  
He had a seizure. 

After he was told that the doctor then did a medical history run down with him. No he didn't have a history of seizures. No he didn't know if his birth parents had a history or not. No, he didn't know more. No, he couldn't tell them their names. He was abandoned as a child how is he supposed to have this information? No, he wasn't involved in an accident. Yes, he was sure he hadn't hit his head anytime recently. Yes, he was sure that he felt fine now. No, he hadn't felt any different than normal before it happened just a little headache for a bit that wasn't too hard to ignore for other activities. He was asleep when it happened but told the doctor that he had felt like he was falling at some point of his dream before he woke in the hospital. 

He started asking when he could go home after telling them that. He didn't like so many questions that he didn't have the answers to and he really didn't like hospitals all that much anyways. Reisi was able to answer a few more questions than he was able to unsurprisingly and surprisingly at the same time. Still it was several hours and numerous texts and calls to and from their friends later before he was allowed to go home with a list of warning signs and instructions for if he had another seizure.   
  
When they did get home Totsuka asked Reisi how he knew those things about his family the other had replied that he remembered looking into him before and that while some things had changed not everything had i.e. their families and medical history was relatively the same. At least that was what him and Fushimi had gathered from their research. When they were back in their apartment Mikoto pulled Totsuka into a tight hug letting out a breath that seemed to tell him more about how his red headed boyfriend was feeling that no words could ever come close to saying. "It's okay my Kings… I'm here." He promised over and over to them both until the three of them all fell asleep on their bed. 

\---  
  
Not quite two weeks later they were all gathered in bar HOMRA. Mikoto, Munakata, with Tatara in between them on one couch, Kusanagi and Awashima sitting close together at the bar drinks in hand talking about work and other things if Awashima’s blush was anything to go by, Fushimi and Yata were on another couch pressed close together as they played some handheld game together, the Isana siblings were arguing over whether or not Shiro was allowed to drink while the former Gold King sat across from them his head shaking at the pair but with amused smile on his face, Kuroh was with Neko (or well Ameno Miyabi as they found out when the three former silver clansmen had shown up at the bar once before) and Hieda close by to their friends eating some of the food that they had laid out, and a few other clansmen they had be reunited with from both Homra and Scepter 4 from their past lives were scattered around the bar. Anna was asleep up in the apartment after Kusanagi had taken her up to the room they kept for her when she started to nod off beside Yata and Fushimi having been watching them playing their game.  
  
No one had really been thinking about the date. It was just an easy Friday before the holidays that they all seemed to have free to just hang out and be together. They had even invited the clansmen of Jungle, but the former green clan had said they already had other plans of their own. Even without them they all were enjoying being able to be like this in this peaceful calm that they found in this new life.   
  
At some point in the night Mikoto started coughing. At first, he played it off as the smoke from his cigarette having gone in wrong but as his coughing grew worse it began to draw worried looks from everyone in the bar. Totsuka had been rubbing Mikoto's back and so was the first to see the specks of red appear on the napkin the other was using to cover his mouth. "R-Reisi …. We may need to go to the ER…" He said as quiet as possible but curse Yata's extremely good hearing the ex-vanguard heard him. "W-Wait what?" He heard from the other couch as Munakata moved to look at Mikoto better who still was coughing.   
  
"S-Saru…. What is today? Like the date?" Yata asked looking at Fushimi beside him quickly even as he didn't fully turn his head from being able to see Mikoto. Fushimi checked his PDA quickly a slight worried frown on his own face. "December the 19th… Oh..."   
  
Totsuka looked quickly to Munakata when he took in a sharp breath beside him. "No…" Reisi said with a pained whisper. “W-what’s going on?” Totsuka asked as everyone seemed to kick into movement at Fushimi’s words. Kusanagi was grabbing his keys and getting the car moved to the front while Awashima went to Reisi’s side putting a hand on his shoulder whispering quietly enough that Totsuka couldn’t hear her. The other clansmen were moving out of the way to the edges of the room all quietly murmuring to each other. 

Totsuka grabbed Yata’s hand when the shorter red head had moved to go around him to go to Mikoto. “What’s going on?” He asked in the sternest tone he could manage as he looked at the other.  
  
Yata gulped slightly and his eyes darted around looking for help but no one would look at him purposely turning their heads away. “God damn it… you guys?” He whined slightly his eyes finally landing on Fushimi silently asking for help. 

Fushimi clicked his tongue before sighing and looking at Totsuka. “December 19th is the day Mikoto died in the last life.” Fushimi said clearly and it was like the whole room got quiet too quiet. Totsuka's heart felt like it had stopped at those words and his eyes quickly found Mikoto who was now leaning against Reisi heavily as he tried catching his breath between coughs.   
  
“I’m fine.” Mikoto finally managed out after a few tries just as Kusanagi walked back into the bar eyes hidden behind his glasses but not hiding his obvious worry. “You're still going to the Emergency Room.” Kusanagi said with a mix his 'I'm not backing down on this' tone and his stern second in command voice. Reisi's hands were shaking as he helped Mikoto up from the couch. Totsuka barely knew what he was supposed to do so he fell back into old habits of 'Don’t sweat it. Everything will work out somehow.' from before telling everyone there that ‘it was fine’ and ‘they’d see them all later’ and ‘to be careful going home’ and ‘oh Yata sorry there’s still a bit of a mess in the kitchen’.   
  
Totsuka was in a daze slightly as Kusanagi drove them to the ER. Fushimi was on the phone with Reisi the entire time to keep updated as him and Yata had stayed at the bar to watch over Anna since Kusanagi and Awashima left with them. He sat on one side of Mikoto the whole time and held his hand that wasn't holding the now very red napkin to his mouth. He never thought he’d ever hate that color before, but he does right now. 

Getting there and getting them checked in was a quick process with how Mikoto kept coughing up blood but Kusanagi and Awashima were not allowed back with them once they were given an ER room. Totsuka had to tell them to go on back to the bar and sleep, to take care of Anna, that Reisi was still talking to Fushimi and they would tell him when they needed to be picked up before the two seconds in command would leave the hospital.  
  
When they took Mikoto back for testing and some scans he turned to Reisi. "What happened after I died?" he asked looking at his boyfriend’s violet eyes. 

They had never talked about how anyone else died before. Everyone knew of course how Totsuka himself died that wasn't a secret and he never thought to ask how anyone else died or if they even remembered it. But he had the feeling that _THIS_ one was kept from him on purpose. Of course he knew that Mikoto had died before… He did have these odd memories that seemed more like dreams of them together not long after he died, words of ‘You got here too soon, King.’, of talking to Anna in that same dream-like memory later on but… But he was never sure of how long the time had been between getting there himself and Mikoto joining him. Okay forget _feeling_ like it was he _**KNEW** _it was purposely kept from him.

“What happened after I died, Reisi?” He had to ask again when it seemed like the other wasn’t going to answer him, his voice going hard to get the point across that he wasn’t going to let up on the topic.  
  
Munakata sighed softly looking at him with obvious pain in his eyes. "Fushimi-kun… I'm going to talk to Tatara for a moment okay? I'll call you back after." He said allowing Fushimi to say his goodbyes before hanging up with him and looking at Totsuka. "We… We didn't want you to know what happened after." He said slowly not moving from his spot against the wall even when Totsuka offered his hand out to come sit in the other chair beside him. "Mikoto didn't want you to blame yourself for what happened after and neither of us really wanted to think about it honestly." He started off before telling him everything that happened after his death. Not sparing any detail. 

Totsuka didn't know what he had expected… but he wasn't expecting all of **that**. When Reisi had to stop talking because his throat had felt tight and his eyes stung with tears at remembering how he had to run the Red King through with his own sword and remembering the feeling of doing it Totsuka had been at his side in an instant. Holding both of Reisi’s hands in his own tightly and peppering kisses along his face whispering quietly that _'It was okay. That was then. He's okay now. It's okay now. We love you. He doesn't blame you. It what he had wanted. I don't blame you. It had to be done. It's okay. I love you. We love you.'_ The amount of guilt that Munakata had felt then and still felt now… Totsuka just couldn’t imagine how his boyfriend had dealt with it back then… if he had at all. But at least now Reisi had Mikoto and Totsuka to help him through it.  
  
When Mikoto was brought back they were still like that pressed close together Totsuka whispering to Munakata that everything was fine. Totsuka's face brightened at seeing him even if he was still on that hospital bed but at least the coughing had seemed to have stopped and he didn’t look that bad anymore, more color to his face than when they had been driving to the ER. The doctor accompanying him explained the tests they had ran and that a few had already come back while they were still doing their scans, but nothing was telling them just why Mikoto had started to cough up blood. 

Similar to how Totsuka’s own visit to the ER had gone it was several hours before they were allowed to go home. Also similar to how Totsuka’s visit was they didn’t find any cause as to why Mikoto was coughing up the blood and was set home with medication and instructions to come back as soon as or if the red head started up like that again. 

When Kusanagi arrived to pick them up he had looked relieved to see how well Mikoto looked. “I’d prefer it if you guys would stop worrying me so much. There’s only so much I can take.” He said pulling both Mikoto and Totsuka in for a hug. Reisi looked at them with a soft smile before he let out a low gasp when Kusanagi’s hand reached out pulling him in too. “You too you idiot. No worrying me got it? You’re a part of this makeshift family too.” 

Reisi smiled slightly and leaned into the three of them. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied a bit.... This originally started as Epilepsy. It gave me the idea for what happens to Tatara here in the story at least but as I wasn't going to go too far after the first one and I added Mikoto's incident I decided to change it to Emergency as I thought that seemed to fit better.
> 
> I'm not sure if any of you guys have ever experienced having or seen a seizure. If you ever have my thoughts are with you because they are terrifying to see.
> 
> My partner's oldest daughter has had a few and I was with her every time and they were scary to witness and to see her so out of sorts when she first comes out from one. They way Tatara feels during the dream right at the start of his is how she had described her first one to me later at home. The feeling of falling and trying to reach for someone... and then swimming in darkness and being panicked when she did finally come to again because she wasn't in either of the places she last remembered neither her dream or the van we had been in when it happened. That was a rough night.
> 
> As for Mikoto I figured the coughing up blood would work better for him in the end as I figure his lungs more than likely filled with blood as he died because you know sword through the chest. 
> 
> Im not sure if I got across just how much guilt that Munakata was and is still feeling here since I was having to do it from Totsuka's view but I tried sooooo here we go...
> 
> Also I'm not fond of ER's so this probably isn't accurate but this is basically how it goes down every time we end up in ER 'we don't know what's wrong so we're sending you home' … like okay? 
> 
> Also becuase it messed up the flow I couldn't include that Shiro's middle name in this AU is Adolf. Just FYI XD
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
